Into the Mind and the Heart(less)
by The Silent Stalker
Summary: Myde Shiro finds himself in a Behavioral Corrections Facility that may not be what it seems as he battles with a sinister plot as well as his own demons. Will contain XigDem, but not until much later. Content material is dark so proceed with caution
1. Chapter 1

Into the Mind and the Heart(less)

 _Trigger Warnings: Will contain the following:_

 _-abuse_

 _-eating disorders_

 _sensitive themes_

 _-blood_

 _-slurs_

 _-loss of trust_

* * *

Myde Shiro stared out of the window as palm trees whizzed by on his way to his temporary home. As his mom parked in front of Kingdom Hearts Behavioral Facility, he sluggishly climbed out and grabbed the paper sack full of clothes from the backseat and followed her into the brightly lit facility.

He walks inside and instantly feels a sense of foreboding and looks around before hurrying to his mother who is already at the front desk checking him in. "Mom. I'm not liking this place at all. Can we go home?" he pleaded, big seafoam green eyes gazing at her. "I'm sorry Myde but…you need this. It is not normal for you to be insubordinate and threaten your father you would kill him in his sleep then not remember anything. Also, your sleepwalking is…concerning. This is one of the best facilities in Radiant Gardens who can get you help." As Myde proceeds to unlace his shoes and replace them with zipties, he could've sworn he heard screams coming from the double doors and gulps when they open and a nurse steps through. "Mr. Shiro? We are ready for you." She said sweetly, although there was a hidden…something in her voice, making him whimper as he stepped forward cautiously and once the doors closed behind them, the nurse grabbed him by his collar and started to drag him to the elevator. "Quiet brat. Now I will only say this once so pay attention. We are going to your wing or whatever them immediately going to the head psychiatrist, , where he will asses you more thoroughly, then back to your wing, where I hope to never see you again. Are we clear?"

Myde nodded, fighting back tears, knowing that he had to be tough in a place like this, and felt himself being thrown into the elevator. "Stand up brat and stop sniveling. You do want to make a good impression, right?" she mocked, eyes glinting in cruel mirth as the doors opened and he was shoved forward, stumbling as he nearly ran face first into the solid metal door and bit his lower lip as they opened and he was led into an empty room filled with tables and a few chairs bolted to the floor while to the left was a hallway that led to 4 doors and a solid white wall. The nurse went to the desk that was secured behind shatterproof glass and started talking with the pink haired male, pointing at Myde and laughing, causing the blonde to blush and look away. "Alright. You are in room 402 with Sora, who is with the others at lunch, so go and get your shit put away and do whatever you want." After getting shoved towards the hallway by the nurse, he looks at the doors and notices the heavy locks, pushing that thought away as he pushes open the metal door and looks at the empty room and sets his stuff down by the only bed without sheets and the normally talkative boy was silent as he made his bed and sat crossed legged on it before finally letting out all of the pent up emotions he has been harboring since he arrived.

A few hours pass and he soon hears voices filling the other room so he grabs his stuffed dolphin and peeks out of the room and creeps down the hallway, peeking around the corner to see 7 other boys lounging around the room and is unaware of a gloved hand clamping onto his shoulder and forcefully leading him to the center of the room, where all eyes turned to him. "This is Myde Shiro and he will be joining the West Wing. Try not to torment the whelp too much yeah?" Myde slowly looks at the owner of the hand and blanches when one golden eye stares directly at him and shoves him forward before turning on his heel and disappearing into one of the bedrooms again, presumably to inspect the living area. A red head hops off the chair and smirks, snatching the dolphin from Myde's hand and tosses across the room to a blonde-haired kid. "Hey Roxas! Catch!" he grinned as the blonde haired boy stared at it before tossing it to another blonde boy, leaving Myde to scramble after it, tears filling his eyes and cruel laughter fills the room, from both the boys and the pink haired attendant. "That's mine!" he cried as he started to feel a throbbing behind his temple and sank to his knees, unaware of the animal being thrown at his head as all emotions were wiped from his face and he stared blankly at the floor, slowly reaching for the dolphin and hugs it to his chest, letting out a few sniffles. "What's the matter? Little baby gonna cry again?" the same voice mocked as Myde slowly stood up and walked silently back towards the bedroom and closes the door, sitting cross-legged on the bed again and just stares at the wall, mind on complete shutdown mode

Back in the dayroom, the boys were laughing and high fiving each other over a job well done except for one brown haired boy. Sora looked sadly at the new boy as he walked away but knew better than to intervene, knowing that he had to fight to gain the other's respect, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. _**What's there to be guilty for Sora? The brat knew he was setting himself up to be teased when he walked out carrying that ridiculous animal. If anything, this is a good lesson for him.**_ Sora groaned internally when his alter spoke up and crossed his arms. "I know but still." he huffed and gazed out the window, a silver haired boy taking a seat by him and eyeing him curiously. "Your anti is acting up again huh?" he asked softly as he unconsciously picked at a scab on his arm and Sora only nodded. "Yeah. He's been really agitated lately." He admitted as he looked up again and saw the same blonde-haired boy being led out by the scarred male from before. "Looks like he's going to see Dr. Evan…"

Myde allowed himself to be led out of the wing and down the silent hallway, dolphin still held tightly in his arms and gazed at the ground. "Look kid. You either have to learn to ignore them and just take it, or stand up for yaself, yeah?" the male muttered as he knocked on the office door and pushed him into a sparsely decorated office then left. "You must be Myde Shiro. Please have a seat." The younger boy obliged and sat down, gaze still casted to the floor as a male walked away from the window and sat down behind his desk. "I am Dr. Evan, the head psychiatrist at Kingdom Hearts Behavioral Facility and you will be seeing me until we can get a psychiatrist assigned to you. Now, according to your file, you suffer from Bipolar Disorder, Hallucinations and sleepwalking, yes?" At the boy's nod, he continued. "You also find comfort in your stuffed dolphin yes? You state that it gives you a sense of security." Myde nodded and continued to stare at the floor, mind going a mile a minute as Dr. Evan wrote a few things down regarding the boy's current behavior. "It also says that you are very hyperactive at times and tends to not be able to sit still for long, which may tie in with your Bipolar. Now why don't you tell me how you're feeling right now?"

Myde hides his face in his dolphin and says nothing, body trembling as he tries to get his jumbled thoughts in order, but only being able to remember what happened in the Day Room, nails starting to claw at his skin and the trembling grows more violent. The older male sighs and presses a button underneath his desk and almost immediately, two other males come in, one with a needle and the other with a blindfold. "You know the drill Dilan, Aleus. Try not to rough him up too much. The Boss would have our hides." The bigger males grinned and the one with the blindfold immediately wrapped the cloth around Myde's eyes and tossed the dolphin to the floor. Myde let out an ear piercing shriek and struggled against the bigger man, to no avail. Once bkindfolded Dilan injected the green liquid into Myde's neck and watched with sick satisfaction as the struggles lessened and he slung the boy over his shoulder. "Hey Al, get rid of this thing yeah?" he grinned and kicked the dolphin towards the other, who picked it up and once outside the office, both split and went different directions, Dilan heading towards the elevators and Aleus heading back into the wing to toss the stuffed animal into the room. Sora, being the closest to the door, catches it and carries it to their shared room, worry etched across his face.

When Myde woke up, he found himself chained to a bench of some sort and started to cry, the noise echoing in the room as he desperately wished he was back home with his parents. As his cries lessened, he heard his stomach growl rather loudly and he attempted to look around but all he could see was black due to the blindfold and slumped in his chains, mind going into shutdown mode again.

* * *

 _Well that's that for Chapter 1. This will get darker before it gets better and it is more or less based off of my personal experiences with psychiatric hospitals. Please R &R_


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Mind and the Heart(less) Ch.2

Myde didn't know how many hours passed but his head turned toward the sound of the opening door and heard the chains being removed from his wrists and forced him up and out of the door. He shivered as a cold draft passed through the hallway as he stumbled over a piece of…something. "You gonna to behave brat? I can't believe I have to see you again, when I clearly said I didn't want to see you." A familiar voice snapped and untied the blindfold once they were outside the doors leading into the Wing and Myde blinked a few times. "Looks like you missed dinner. Too bad. Maybe next time you'll take care to follow the rules. Have fun." She smirked and shoved him inside, causing him to stumble and nearly hit the corner of the desk. He looked at the ground and made his way back to his bedroom, only looking up when he sees his dolphin sitting on his bed. He runs to it and immediately starts crying again as he curls up under the blankets with his dolphin close to his body, dark thoughts swirling in his head.

When the other boys came back, Sora immediately made a beeline for his shared room, letting out a sigh of relief when he sees a bump under the blankets. _He's okay. I got worried for a bit when his dolphin came back but not him._ He thinks happily and goes to change into his pajamas. _**Be careful idiot. We don't know his mental state and he easily could snap at any moment. Therefore you're here, because you jump to conclusions before seeing the full picture.**_ Sora scowled and finished getting dressed. "Yeah well, the name calling is not necessary. Anyway, I think he's lonely and wants a friend." He said with finality and reached into his bag to pull out a small roll and a thing of juice he snagged from dinner and sat it on Myde's bedside table as he walked out for evening group.

Myde stirred and peeked out from the blankets once Sora left and eyed the small snack left behind, immediately grabbing it and stashing it in a shirt, tearing off a small piece of the bread and savored having a little something in his stomach. _That boy wants to be my…friend? But why? I'm not anyone special… I would just get in the way…_ More tears welled up but he refused to let them fall this time as he got up to use the restroom then curled back into the bed, listening to the voices get louder as they walked the halls then doors closing and locks being fastened. He eyed Sora climbing into bed and once he made sure that the other boy was asleep, he climbed out of his and crept over to the door and tried to open it, to no avail. _**"The doors locked, you know. They don't unlock them until morning and if you do manage to bypass the locks, there is an orderly that patrols the halls regularly, so you might as well get back in bed."**_ Myde turned and saw Sora siting up but his eyes were tinged with yellow and his aura was more…threatening. "Oh uhh. I'm Myde and you must be Sora yes?"

'Sora' only stared at him and let out a dark smirk. _**"You could say that. Now listen and heed well because what I have to say is crucial. You need to watch your step around here and be mindful on who you interact with. That blonde nurse is Arlene and she is a sadistic bitch. She doesn't care who she hurts if she gets a regular paycheck. She is best friends with Laur…whatever his name is, the pink haired male who works at the desk. Dr. Evan is the head psychiatrist who has a few screws loose and works closely with his assistant Ienzo. Wherever one is, the other is not far behind so keep that in mind. Dilan and Al…whatever, are the muscle and they deal with the unruly patients. They use any means necessary to subdue the patients, although Aeleus is a tad bit more…. nicer in his way of doing things. Now Braig is the full time orderly in our wing and every morning does periodic searches. He says a lot of things but don't take them to heart. Are you getting what I'm saying so far?"**_

Myde was listening to the explanation and taking mental notes, nodding periodically. "Yes. So out of everyone, Braig would be my best bet to go to about any issues, right?" At the nod, Myde grins and climbs back into bed and hugs his dolphin close. "That really does help. Thank you." 'Sora' grunted and laid back down, but a ghost of a smile was seen on his face. _**"Don't mention it kid. Now let's get some shut eye."**_ As snores filled the room, Myde soon allowed himself to fall soundly asleep.

The next morning, Myde was already up and finished his roll and juice from last night and heard the locks being undone and the door opens to reveal Braig standing there with his arms crossed. "It's breakfast time. Yours is at the desk since you cannot leave the ward yet." Myde looked at the scarred male and nodded, grabbing his dolphin again and followed the older male to the Day Room where he saw the other boys waiting by the door to leave and grabbed his box and sat curled up on the couch, watching the others leave the ward before opening up his box and eyeing the contents, making the split decision to stash the apple for later and poked around at the food. "Why aren't you eating brat? Hospital food too poor for you? Bet you're a vegan huh?" Myde scowled and took a single bite of potatoes before pushing the container away and started on the juice before curling back up with his dolphin and stared at the wall, carefully hiding his emotions behind a blank face, unaware of the dark grin gracing Lauriam's face and sent out a group text to a select few of the hospital staff.

 _Whoo boy. Things are starting to heat up but no romance as of now. I wonder what they're planning…_


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Mind and Heart(less) Ch.3

 _Trigger Warnings:_

 _Mental/emotional torture_

 _Sensory deprivation_

 _Slurs_

 _Body disfiguration_

 _Now this gets really dark really fast so I will signal the beginning and the ending of the torture scenes so you can skip ahead if needed_

"Wake up brat. We're all tired of you acting all mopey and shit. Are you even listening to me?! Dammit Dilan! I told you the dosage was too high!" Myde let out a small moan and immediately all talking stopped as he opened his eyes and landed on 3 very familiar people standing around him. "Welcome back to the land of the living you little shit." Arlene mocked with her arms crossed and a malicious smirk on her face. "W-where am I? Where's my…" he trails off as he sees his dolphin dangling above a wood chipper and blanches. "Enough questions. Let the grownups talk. Where you are…well we can't tell you that but do know that no one is missing you. You are so insignificant here, we could kill you and all they would do is toss your body to the vultures out back and free up a bed." Lauriam explained casually as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves and ran a hand down Myde's cheek. "Such smooth skin, compliments to a pretty face. By the time we get done with you, you won't even remember your name." he teased and snapped his fingers, Dilan tightening the restraints and blindfolds the boy again and puts on a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. "Let phase one begin." He grunted.

 _[Torture starts here]_

As Lauriam start to talk, Myde was letting out ear-piercing shrieks and thrashing on the medical table, only shutting up when Arlene backhands him across the face. _Why me? What did I do wrong? I want to go home! Mom please help…_ He bites his lip as he feels a sharp blade run across his cheek and something wet drip down before being repeated a few times, each time getting deeper and deeper before moving to the other side and the same thing being repeated again before the blade rests lightly across his neck and he freezes, small whimpers leaving his lips as cruel laughter fills the room and the blade is removed only to feel the most painful sting as a mix of vinegar and salt were poured onto the cuts, some getting into his nose and coughs harshly, body thrashing on the table as the blades return, but this time, trailing down his barely clothed body and more of the mix is poured on the cuts. The last thing he heard before passing out from the pain was "Squeal little pig. No one can save you."

The trio looks at the body with sick satisfaction as they set the rusted and bloody scalpels down on a metal tray and marvel at their handiwork. "Beautiful isn't it?" Arlene crooned as she motioned for Dilan to set up the next 'event". Lauriam nods and works on connecting the headset to a looped playlist of the same binaural beats intermingled with cruel phrases and words and hits play before helping Dilan, humming a small song to himself. Arlene relaxes, knowing that there is no way they can be punished because everyone else turns a blind eye to their 'doings', and cackles as Myde starts to toss and turn trying to shake the headphones off, to no avail. About 45 minutes pass and when they start to see Myde foam at the mouth slightly and the blindfold become damp with tears, Lauriam turns off the music and takes off the headphones, only to immediately lay a rag over his face and motions for Dilan to start dumping ice water laced with salt over it, smirking as he hears the gurgling and spluttering of the young boy beneath him.

Silence. That was all Myde heard until a high pitched noise filled the headphones and he started whimpering as words of _Useless_ and others filled his head. He didn't know how long time has passed but as time went on, he slowly started to believe the words as his brain overloaded before shutting down again, barely acknowledging the headphones being taken away but being snapped back into reality when icy water is dumped over his face and lets out a harsh cough when water enters his windpipe and feels himself choking. _B..Braig… Mom.. I'm sorry… I don't..w..an..t to di…e.._ Soon enough the water stops and the rag is removed, much to his confusion. "Oh la. We don't want to end our fun so soon. We still have a lot more games to play." Lauriam smiled and finally removed the blindfold, Myde looking around at his surroundings. He noticed the bloodstained tray beside him, the bed he was strapped in and the dark and foreboding atmosphere and tried to cry but found nothing coming. "Pity. You still aren't broken yet, but you will in due time~" Arlene sang and picked up a rusty spoon and placed it close to his left eye. "You have very pretty eyes. I want one as a souvenir. This won't hurt. At. All!~" As she enunciated each word, she dug the spoon into his eye and mercilessly worked his eyes out of its socket until in popped out in her hand and Myde was screaming bloody murder as blood poured from his eye. "Lauri~ it's your turn now." Said male grinned and walked over with an amber colored glass eye and methodically worked it in after cleaning and sterilizing the wound. "There. You're perfect, but we aren't done yet. Oh no."

Dilian turned on the woodchipper and held Myde's prized dolphin over it. "W-wait.. pl..eas..e.." he rasped as he watch his most treasured possession since childhood slowly get shredded into nothing but cloth and stuffing and fell limp onto the bed, mind completely and truly broken. The trio nodded at each other and cleaned up their mess and the boy before unstrapping the boy and carrying him out of the room towards the wing, Dilan tying an eyepatch over the glass eye. When they reached the wing, they laid Myde in his bed and them left to resume their normal jobs, the boy sound asleep.

 _[Torture ends here]_

When Myde woke up, he groaned and tried to move but instantly regrets it as his entire body aches. He looks around and is surprised to see Sora and the rest of the boys standing over his bed in worry. "You're awake! You've been asleep for almost a week. The nurses said you had to undergo surgery. How do you feel?" Myde slowly sat up and his eye looked lifeless and distant. "I am fine. Surgery went well but my body hurts and I am hungry." He mumbled and started to pick at the stitches on his face. Sora nodded and the red haired boy ran out then came back with a container of food. "Hey so… about when you arrived…. I want to apologize. It wasn't right and…yeah. The name's Lea by the way and you've already met Sora. That's Hayner and Seifer and the blonde is Sora's twin brother Roxas." As each boy raised a hand in greeting, Myde continued to stare into space and he half listened, unaware of an amber eye narrowed in anger before disappearing down the hall.

 _This is probably the darkest I've ever written ever. Not that it made me queasy per say, just the content material was intense but yes. Our poor boy got mindbroken and lost an eye in a twisted game and the three are off the hook for now, but there are still other major players not yet introduced that could change the entire game._


End file.
